


A Boy and His Werewolf

by disturbinglynic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Implied Bestiality, Implied Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a serial killer. One night, after a kill, a stranger appears. He knows the stranger is no ordinary man, and he's not afraid. He offers his victim to the stranger to eat, and has his suspicions about how ordinary the man is confirmed when he transforms into a beast. The next day, Stiles is getting a coffee and runs into Derek, literally. They have coffee together and the next time Stiles kills, Derek is out there with him. When it's time for Stiles to leave town, Derek goes with him and Stiles decides he kind of likes the idea of having a pet werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Art by [evian_fork](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Bashing people’s brains in with a baseball bat was messy business. It wasn’t just the blood that was a problem. Bits of brain and bone got everywhere too. There was nothing like finding brain matter in your hair or on your sweatshirt. Killing was not for the faint of heart. Or stomach. 

 

It was mostly the blood that was the problem though. It’s part of why he wore dark clothes. Blood, and brain, and bone were all part of why he would burn the clothes later. It wouldn’t do him any good to get caught because there were some traces of brain matter found on one of his t-shirts. What kind of killer would he be if he let that happen?

 

He admired the mess that he had just made. That had felt good. A better release than any orgasm he had ever experienced. The pleasure he got from such violence was incomparable, and he had experienced both. 

 

A figure stalked from the shadows and walked towards him and the body. The stranger eyed the body and licked his lips. He looked up at him and in the sliver of moonlight, Stiles could see that this was no ordinary man. 

 

Stiles smirked and took a step back from the body. “I’m done. Help yourself.”

 

The man growled and then transformed fully into a beast. He nosed at the body and then began to tear at the feast of meat that Stiles had just beaten into something tender that the beast was sure to enjoy.

 

Stiles was mesmerized by the sight before him. He stayed until the beast had finished. The longer he stayed the more he risked exposure, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of the beast feeding. 

 

When the beast had sated his hunger, he transformed back into a man. A man that was just as captivating as the beast. 

 

Stiles rested the bat along his shoulders, behind his neck, despite the blood and bits of whatever else that still clung to it, and hooked his arms over it.

 

“Stiles,” he offered, not sure why he was so willing to give away his identity to this beast, this stranger. 

 

“Derek,” he got in return. 

 

Stiles smirked. “Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Derek.” He swung the bat down from his shoulders and spun it around and around at his side. He walked past Derek and whistled the entire way back to his motel.

 

Nobody ever paid any attention to things that happened at motels. Even if anyone could see him, which was unlikely with his hood up in the dark, they wouldn’t pay him any mind. It was why Stiles loved places like this. 

 

He stripped his clothes off in the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it would go, which wasn’t very hot at all - the one downside to staying in a crappy motel. 

 

He stepped into the shower and watched as the blood swirled with the water, turning it pink, and then running down the drain. He stood under the spray until the water ran clear again. 

 

He dried himself off and then dried out the tub. He threw his clothes into the tub, disabled the smoke detectors, and started a small fire in the tub. He sat and watched it burn, making sure the fire never got too out of control. 

 

He went through a lot of clothes this way, but it wasn’t as if he ever paid for his clothes. That would be stupid. It was easy enough to grab clothes whenever he needed them. You just had to know the right places to shop. You just had to know how to sneak the clothes off the rack, walk out with it, and not look guilty. 

 

He knew he would be caught one day, but he didn’t care. He was just going to have as much fun as he could until that happened.

 

When the clothes were gone Stiles, focused on the baseball bat. It was much harder to clean, and really he should just burn it with the clothes and grab a new one each time, but he loved this bat. This bat was his one weakness.

 

It had belonged to his father. His father thought that Stiles was just seeing the world. He would never kill his father, and honestly, he sometimes thought about stopping what he did just so his father wouldn’t find out. Stiles didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want his father to be disappointed in him. Then again, there were times when Stiles thought that his father might already know. 

 

He cleaned the bat thoroughly, knowing it would never really be clean again, and then found some clothes and crawled into bed. 

 

It would be more than a few hours before he would be able to sleep. He turned on the crappy television just to have some noise in the background. 

 

He wouldn’t be staying in town for long. He would wait a couple of nights before killing again and then he would be out of here. He would come back though. Eventually. 

 

He kind of hoped to see Derek again the next time he killed.

 

He slid his hand down his boxers at the thought of Derek taking him right after he had just fed. He jerked himself in quick, rough pulls, in no mood to take his time tonight. 

 

His orgasm was powerful, yet still didn’t satisfy him the way that a good kill could. Even sex with Derek probably wouldn’t compare.

 

He watched mind numbingly boring TV for a few hours before falling into a deep, restful sleep. 

 

 

Stiles inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. He could live on coffee. Coffee and murder. Interesting combination, but it worked for him. Maybe he should add sex into the mix. Coffee, murder, and sex. He could do without the sex, but he did enjoy a rough fucking when he could get one. 

 

Stiles had his coffee in hand and was about to walk out when he ran into a solid wall of a man, spilling his coffee on the both of them.

 

“Crap,” Stiles muttered. There went his morning treat. He looked up and found himself staring into a familiar face.

 

Stiles felt himself go red as he stammered out an apology and grabbed a handful of napkins to try and clean Derek up as best as he could. 

 

Derek’s facial expression went from confused to amused and then back to confused. Stiles knew exactly what Derek was thinking.

 

“You’re a complete spaz,” Derek stated unnecessarily. 

 

That was definitely what Stiles had known Derek was thinking. Stiles was graceful when he was hunting and killing, but that was all. He was a complete mess the rest of the time. 

 

“I’m well aware of that. Thanks though.”

 

Derek huffed. “Come on. Let me buy you another coffee.”

 

“That’s not necessary.”

 

“But what if I want to?”

 

Stiles sighed and gestured towards the counter.

 

“No need to be grateful or anything,” Derek muttered, heading for the counter anyway, without waiting for Stiles to reply.

 

He had hoped to see Derek again when he was out at night, but he hadn’t expected to run into Derek in town in the middle of the day. He should have realized that it was a possibility. The town was small. 

 

Stiles followed Derek to the counter just as he was ordering the drinks. 

 

“I know somewhere we can talk,” Derek told him after he had finished ordering their coffees. “Would you like to go with me?”

 

He’d already made an idiot out of himself in front of Derek. Could it really get any worse?

 

“Sure.”

 

“You don’t have to. I was just curious about some things.”

 

Stiles smirked. “I thought that was cats.”

 

Derek glared at him, but Stiles could have sworn there was just the tiniest upturn to Derek’s lips. 

 

Stiles bumped into a chair on their way out of the coffee shop and Derek raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. 

 

Derek drove them to a park that wasn’t anywhere near the woods they had enjoyed last night. They found a secluded bench in the corner of the park and sat down close enough that they were just barely touching. 

 

Derek had slipped into his seat gracefully while Stiles may have fallen into his. Now his leg was bouncing up and down rapidly with nerves that he never felt when he was out killing. Derek placed a hand on his knee to stop the bouncing. It took effort but Stiles managed to stop. 

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“What don’t you understand?” Stiles asked, though he knew full well what Derek was talking about. 

 

“How could you have been so graceful last night, and I did see the whole thing, and then today you’re…” Derek trailed off and waved his hand around to indicate Stiles’ clumsiness and general spaziness.

 

“I’m special,” Stiles replied. 

 

Derek snorted. “Something like that.”

 

“Well nobody forced you to hang out with me.”

 

“You’re an interesting person.”

 

“You don’t even know me.”

 

“I know enough.”

 

“What exactly do you like? The fact that I killed your meal for you so that you didn’t have to do all the hard work yourself?”

 

Derek looked away from him.

 

“Don’t tell me that’s the first time you tasted flesh?”

 

Derek shook his head. “It’s not. I just don’t do it often.”

 

“Do you not relish the kill?”

 

Derek huffed and looked at him. “Honestly? No.”

 

“Huh. Well. It seems we have ourselves an interesting situation here, Derek.”

 

“It seems we do.”

 

“What about the violence of it? Are you okay with that?”

 

“As long as I’m not the one doing the killing.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are strange?”

 

“Pot, kettle.”

 

Stiles laughed. “You are so right.”

 

“So are you going to go out again tonight?”

 

“No. I’ll wait a few nights and then go. Will I see you there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.” He didn’t ask about seeing Derek before that. He didn’t know if he wanted to. He didn’t know if it was a good idea. 

 

What he did know was that he really enjoyed the idea of Derek joining him for another kill. What he did know was that he also enjoyed the idea of Derek coming with him when he inevitably left town. He wondered if Derek would go with him if he asked.

 

Stiles stood up. “I should probably get going.”

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to make it to wherever you’re going without hurting yourself?”

 

Stiles did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at Derek before walking away.

 

They made no plans for meeting up, but Stiles had no doubt that Derek would find him when the time was right. 

 

Stiles managed to make it out of the park without embarrassing himself any further. 

 

This would be the first time in a long time that he was impatient to get on with his next kill. 

 

 

Four nights. Four nights after his last kill and he already had his prey. People were just too easy. Meet a guy and take a stroll through the woods. And they fell for it every time. Both men and women. Stiles didn’t discriminate. Anyone was welcome to die by his hands.

 

Stiles walked them into the woods where he had hidden his baseball bat. He let the guy pull ahead of him a bit so he could grab his bat from the tree he had hidden it behind. 

 

Stiles picked up his bat and swung, relishing in the satisfying crack of the wooden bat coming into contact with the guy’s skull.

 

He was aware of Derek stepping out of the shadows, but Derek wasn’t of any concern to him right now. All that mattered was this person on his knees in front of Stiles.

 

He swung the bat again, hitting the guy fully on the face this time. Over and over again Stiles swung. He swung long after the guy was dead and a large black wolf was stalking towards him.

 

As Derek edged closer, Stiles finally stopped swinging so he could stand back and watch Derek eat. 

 

There was nothing more satisfying than smashing someone’s brains in with a baseball bat. Nothing. 

 

He watched as Derek devoured the meal before him. He was like a wild animal, which was a ridiculous to think since Derek was a werewolf. Of course he was like a wild animal. It wasn’t like he kept a knife and fork available along with a napkin so that he could eat like he was at fancy dinner. 

 

And Stiles really needed to stop that train of thought before it went any further. He had no doubt that Derek would be able to smell arousal on him, and Stiles was so not ready to deal with that.

 

He waited until Derek was stretching and licking his lips before speaking up again. “I’ll be leaving in the morning.”

 

Derek, who was still in his wolf form, turned the puppy dog eyes on him. That was completely unfair and totally not necessary.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You can come with me if you want.”

 

Derek padded over to him and rubbed up against him. Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s fur and Derek shuddered. So maybe it wasn’t just him then. 

 

Stiles needed to get back to the motel now so he could get cleaned up and get rid of the evidence. He rubbed the top of Derek’s head. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

 

Derek bumped his snout against Stiles’ palm and then shot into the darkness. Stiles was left wondering what the hell he just gotten himself into.

 

 

He pulled up to Derek’s place in the early hours of the morning. Derek was waiting for him on the porch, barefoot and t-shirtless. Stiles thought about driving off and leaving Derek behind, but he also thought about what it would be like to run his hands along that chest and that stomach, fingers trailing along that line of hair, down, down, down, tasting, touching, losing himself completely. 

 

Stiles shook his head and got out of the jeep. Derek was smirking at him like he knew exactly what Stiles had been thinking. Which was impossible unless Derek was a mind reader as well, and that was a scary thought so he really hoped that wasn’t a possibility. 

 

The more likely scenario was that Derek had just read Stiles’ facial expressions. Stiles could see that. He didn’t exactly hide things well, things that didn’t involve his killing sprees anyway, and he had probably made an amusing face. 

 

Stiles tripped up the porch stairs, but thankfully managed to keep himself upright. Derek didn’t say anything, but he didn’t stop smirking either.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Stiles didn’t bother with pleasantries. He didn’t think Derek would really mind anyway.

 

“Are you planning on keeping that thing as our transportation?” Derek responded, gesturing towards the jeep.

 

“Do you have a problem with that?”

 

Derek’s smirk turned into a smile and then the man himself vanished into the house. Stiles had no idea what had just happened, but he was pretty sure that he had just met his match. 

 

He followed Derek into the house and saw a couple of duffel bags sitting next to the door. It looked like Derek was ready to go.

 

“Do you want anything to eat before we go?” Derek offered.

 

“I’m good, but I’ll take coffee if you’ve got it.”

 

“Do you want to sit and have it here or are you anxious to get on the road?”

 

“I’d like to get on the road. I want as much distance from here as we can get.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Derek fixed coffees for the both of them and they headed out of town.

 

“So what about your house? Are you just going to let it rot away or is someone going to take care of it?”

 

Derek didn’t answer him and Stiles could see the way his jaw tensed. He got that. He didn’t really like talking, or even thinking, about his past. There were some things you didn’t share with someone you just met. There were also some things that you could only share with a stranger. Like, for instance, being a serial killer and being a werewolf. 

 

They drove in silence. Stiles was no stranger to silence, and Derek didn’t seem to see the need to fill it. He didn’t even ask Stiles where they were going. It was like Derek had come along without thought and without even really caring. Had he even made the conscious decision to come along, or had he just agreed without any thought to it at all?

 

Maybe Derek’s house really was going to rot away. Maybe Derek didn’t care. Maybe there was nobody left so Derek latched on to the first person he had a connection with. Stiles didn’t mind. It meant that Derek was here with him. Then again, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was counting on it being a good thing.

 

They stopped only when the need for gas made it necessary. They ate in the car so that they could keep going. When the sun began to set, Stiles found them a motel room for the week. Long enough to kill twice and move on to the next town. 

 

They dumped their duffel bags onto the beds and Derek spoke for the first time since that morning. “So what do we do tonight?”

 

“Tonight we check out the town. You should shift. I can walk you around like a dog.”

 

Derek glared at him and Stiles smirked. He pulled a collar and a leash out of his duffel bag. He had taken them before he had even known that Derek would be joining him. 

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re actually serious.”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“You can’t really expect me to go along with that.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “Stay here in the room then. I don’t care.”

 

“And what’s the matter with me going out there with you just like this?”

 

Stiles laughed. “Think about it. Two guys walking through the woods compared to a guy and his dog out for a walk.”

 

“I think people would have a problem with either scenario.”

 

“I don’t care. If you want to eat, then you’ll do it my way.”

 

Derek cocked his head, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “You are a completely different person as soon as the sun sets. It’s like that’s when your confidence decides to come out and play.”

 

“Is it going to be a problem?”

 

Derek licked his lips and Stiles’ eye followed the movement without his permission. Derek shot him a wicked grin and stripped out of clothes, shifting to his wolf form before Stiles could even process what had just happened. He guessed that meant that Derek was okay with it.

 

He knelt down in front of Derek so he could put the collar on. He felt a little thrill, a rush, at the power he had over this beast. He tried not to let it show because he knew that this power was given freely, that Derek could kill him in an instant. 

 

He quickly attached the leash to the collar and stood up. He could easily make this more degrading than it was, but he decided not to push his luck. Instead, he led Derek out of the motel room and out into the night.

 

It was another small town. Stiles preferred them though he knew he had a better chance of being seen. There was also a chance he would be the first person they suspected. Even at some of the seedier motels he wasn’t always safe. It wasn’t any fun with no risk at all.

 

It wasn’t as if they ever found anything in his room anyway. He didn’t keep souvenirs and though he had the bat, he kept other baseball stuff around as well. 

 

His father was a cop, a sheriff actually, so he knew what he was doing. 

 

They strolled through town and then out into the woods. That was another thing he preferred and not just because it made his job easier. He enjoyed being out in the woods and he had a feeling he wasn’t the only one, not if Derek’s wagging tail was any indication. At the moment he was more of an overgrown puppy than a vicious animal. He took Derek’s leash off to let him run around. 

 

Stiles almost wished that he could do the same thing. He didn’t know if Derek would be able to turn him or not. He didn’t even know if that was something that he would want.

 

Derek trotted back over to him after a while still looking more like a playful dog than anything. He clipped the leash back onto Derek’s collar.

 

“Come on. Let’s get back to the motel.”

 

They made their way back to the motel, taking their time and enjoying the cool night air. 

 

Stiles threw himself on his bed once they got back to the motel. He watched as Derek shifted back to his human form and then walked naked to the bathroom, giving Stiles an excellent view of everything. He licked his lips. He kind of really wanted that. 

 

That wasn’t what Derek was here for, though. Not that Derek was really here for a reason. Actually, Stiles wasn’t sure why Derek was here. He didn’t know why he had invited him and he didn’t know why Derek had come along. Sure, it was cool that he had a pet werewolf, but who could he even show Derek off to?

 

He put the TV on. It didn’t matter what was on. He just needed a distraction from Derek. Maybe having Derek here was kind of a bad thing. He couldn’t afford to be distracted while he was working. One mistake and it could all be over for Stiles. 

 

Would having sex with Derek make him less distracted or more distracted? Would Derek even want to sleep with him? Probably not. Derek was probably a strictly female kind of guy. Though he did avoid teasing Stiles with Stiles’ obvious attraction to him. So maybe he wasn’t a female only kind of guy. 

 

Part of him was regretting bringing Derek along now because he craved some alone time. He just needed an hour or two to be alone with his thoughts. Maybe he should go to that twenty-four hour diner he had seen during their walk. 

 

Derek walked out of the bathroom completely dry and completely naked. Obviously Derek had no qualms about his body. Stiles wished he could say the same.

 

Derek pulled out a pair of boxers from one of his duffel bags, a book from another, and got into his bed and started reading. He didn’t say a word to Stiles. He hadn’t even spared Stiles a glance. Maybe Stiles wouldn’t have to seek that diner out at all. It was like Derek wasn’t even here. 

 

With a sigh, Stiles gathered everything he would need for his shower and locked himself in the bathroom. He took longer in the shower than Derek had. He enjoyed standing under the stream of hot water. There was never enough hot water. This was why he hadn’t complained when Derek had showered first. If he had showered after Stiles, then he wouldn’t have had any hot water at all. Stiles wasn’t a monster.

 

He didn’t get out of the shower until the water started running cold. He dried himself off and put on a pair of pajamas. He wouldn’t bother with so much clothes if it was just him, but he was nowhere near as comfortable in his body as Derek was and there was no way he was going out there half naked. 

 

When he finally left the bathroom, Derek was still comfortably reading in bed. Stiles shut the TV off and crawled under the covers of his own bed. A long day of driving always wore him out. 

 

He should be wary of sleeping with someone he hardly knew in the room, but he truly didn’t believe that Derek meant him any harm. 

 

He turned his light off and lay on his side, facing away from Derek and the light he still had on so he could read. Stiles would still be able to fall asleep, so he let Derek be. 

 

If this was how things were always going to be with Derek, then Stiles didn’t regret bringing him along. It was nice having someone around who knew how to shut up. 

 

Sleep came easily to him. 

 

 

Stiles was barely awake and in a coffee shop with Derek. They picked up pastries, waited for their coffee, and then found a seat. Stiles tripped on the way there but thankfully didn’t spill his coffee.

 

He really wished he could walk around with the same finesse during the day that he did at night. 

 

Next to him, Derek snorted.

 

“I’m so glad you find this entertaining. I also see you were so well prepared to help me if I needed it.”

 

Derek didn’t answer him until they were seated. “You do realize that I have impeccable reflexes, right? Far superior to any human’s.”

 

Stiles frowned. “I forgot about that.”

 

Derek shook his head and ate his pastry. That must be way too little food for Derek but he wasn’t complaining. He would get to fill his belly tonight anyway. Still, Stiles was going to have to remember that he had a wolf to feed now. He was going to have to swipe some more food the next time he got clothes. Granola bars weren’t going to cut it.

 

“Can we go somewhere less crowded after this? I have some more questions.”

 

“Not regretting coming with me already, are you?”

 

“Would you like for me to ask my questions right here? I’m sure it’d be a conversation that everyone here would stop and listen to.”

 

“No need to be nasty. We can do whatever you want after this.”

 

Derek looked like he felt bad for snapping at Stiles but he didn’t apologize. 

 

“Are you always this pleasant?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Stiles furrowed his brow. “Are you still hungry?”

 

“I’m fine, Stiles.”

 

Stiles didn’t believe him for a second. He had a fairly decent stash of money. It wasn’t enough to live off of, but they could stop for actual food on their way to find someplace quiet. He didn’t want Derek to starve. Derek was probably used to a lot of meat in his diet too. These were things that had never even crossed Stiles’ mind when he had asked Derek to come along with him. 

 

Stiles finished his pastry and his coffee and dragged Derek out of the coffee shop. There was a fast food place just down the road and Stiles practically shoved Derek into it.

 

“I told you I was fine.”

 

“And I don’t believe you. Now go order whatever you want. No arguments.”

 

Derek stared at him for a minute and then nodded. He headed for the register and Stiles trailed behind him. Stiles wasn’t going to get anything for himself. He really didn’t eat that much. Derek ordered quite a bit of food which meant Stiles had been right to not believe Derek when he claimed he was fine. 

 

“Do you want to bring your food to the park so we can talk, or do you want to eat here?”

 

“Let’s take the food with us.”

 

The park was smaller than the one that had been in the last town. It was more crowded too, but he and Derek still managed to find a decently secluded spot. Derek ate some of his food before finally starting on the questions. “How long have you been doing this?”

 

“A few years now.”

 

Derek seemed surprised by that. “And you haven’t been caught? Have you ever come close?”

 

“My motel room has been checked a few times in towns where the motel employees actually pay attention. That’s the closest though.”

 

“You act like it’s no big deal.”

 

“It’s really not. I know I’ll be caught one day, but it sure as hell won’t be because of anything they find in my motel room.”

 

“What did you do before this? Did you kill poor defenseless animals?”

 

“Are you actually trying to make me out as a cliché? Don’t be ridiculous. Lucky you, I guess.”

 

“So then what happened?”

 

Stiles looked away from Derek and tried to ignore the lump forming in his throat. He hated talking about it. He hated thinking about it. 

 

“My mom died,” he finally replied, still not looking at Derek. He needed to change the subject. “What about you? What’s your story?”

 

“You sure you want to hear this?”

 

“That bad?”

 

“It makes your story seem like sunshine and rainbows.”

 

Stiles turned to Derek with interest. “Okay. Let’s hear it.”

 

Derek nodded. “Met a girl. Thought she loved me. She was a werewolf hunter. One day while my sister and I were at school she burned down our house with our entire family inside. I destroyed her. First and last time I killed someone.”

 

How was it that Stiles was the killer and not Derek?

 

“Where’s your sister?”

 

“She’s back at the house. She’s a bit more adjusted than I am. I’m not sure she’s ever really forgiven me for taking a human life.”

 

“Even though that one life took out your entire family?”

 

Derek just shrugged.

 

“So I guess we’re both a little fucked up then.”

 

Derek snorted. “I think that’s the understatement of the year.”

 

Stiles smiled and bumped his shoulder with Derek’s. “So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

 

“I don’t care. I’m good here for a while. What do you usually do?”

 

“Not much. I usually just relax.”

 

Derek sat back against the tree and rested his head on it.

 

“I’m sorry about your family.”

 

“I’m sorry about your mother.”

 

Despite what Stiles did and despite what Derek could turn into, neither of them were monsters. They were just a couple of ordinary guys in an extraordinary amount of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. Was there anything better? The dark was a place where you could hide. The dark was a place where you could be yourself. The dark hid bad deeds and sinful deeds. The dark encouraged you to be bold, to be daring. The dark gave Stiles a gracefulness he could never hope to achieve during the day. The dark gave Stiles a place to play.

 

There was a chase tonight. It was easier to risk something like this now that he had Derek around. They stalked their prey through the woods. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun on a kill.

 

Once they caught her, once they grew weary of chasing her, Stiles was going to enjoy that first swing of the baseball bat. She would go down so easily, already exhausted from her long run. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. He needed that moment done.

 

“I’m done. Play time is over.”

 

Derek growled and gave chase. He might not want any part in killing the girl but he would get her back to Stiles so Stiles could have his fun. 

 

Derek was quick in herding Stiles’ prize to him. He grinned and swung his bat around and around as he approached her. There was nowhere for her to go. It was either face Stiles and his bat or face Derek and his teeth. If only she knew that Derek wouldn’t actually hurt her. If only someone here was nice enough to tell her that. Pity.

 

His grin grew bigger, and as a result he knew it would look creepier, as he continued approaching her. He loved this part. The expression on the victim’s faces when they knew death was imminent. It was well worth the fun he was about to have and the risk he took each time he decided to have fun. 

 

Stiles stopped swinging his bat around so he could lift it and get into position. It was just like standing at home plate, only he wasn’t aiming for a small ball flying his way.

 

“By the way, the wolf wouldn’t have hurt you.” He swung and sighed at the resounding ‘thunk’ made when his bat connected with her face. She fell to the ground and Stiles felt like he was flying.

 

He glanced over at Derek and a wave of lust hit him, so powerful that it almost brought Stiles to his knees. They were definitely going to be doing something about that later. He had more important things to do right now. It wasn’t going to take much to finish this girl off. 

 

He swung a few more times, nothing but pleasure with each blow, and then he backed away so that Derek could eat. 

 

Derek tore at the girl like he hadn’t eaten in days. Stiles grew even more aroused at the sight. He was achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to have Derek fuck him into the ground right here. They couldn’t do that though. 

 

Derek ate his meal quickly, probably just as desperate as Stiles felt. When Derek was finished with the girl, he walked up to Stiles and stuck his snout right in Stiles’ crotch. Stiles let out a gasp. “We can’t, Derek. Not yet. There’s a reason I haven’t been caught, and we have to take care of that before we can take care of this.”

 

Derek let out a low growl, but he moved away from Stiles.

 

Back at the motel, Derek shifted to his human form and Stiles gaped. Derek hadn’t been too big when he was soft, but he was fucking huge fully hard. Stiles’ mouth watered. They couldn’t do that yet though. They still had to get clean.

 

“Bathroom. Shower.” He hurried into the bathroom before Derek and stripped off all his clothes. He turned the water to just under scalding and got in. Derek stepped in behind him. 

 

Stiles did not turn around to face Derek. He couldn’t afford to do that. He had a routine to keep and it was already hard enough to not drop to his knees in front of Derek. He didn’t need to actually see what he wanted so badly. 

 

He adjusted the spray so that they could both fit under it, but that just made Derek press closer to him, and he could feel how hard Derek was against him. 

 

This wasn’t going to work. “Okay. You’re going to step back and give me a few minutes to rinse off and then you can rinse off when I’m done. Got it?”

 

Derek let out a low growl by his ear sending shivers throughout Stiles’ body. Stiles was grateful and regretful when Derek stepped back. Stiles stood under the spray until the water ran clear. He hurried out of the shower and dried himself off. He couldn’t rush through any of this though. He didn’t want to be caught. He still needed to be careful.

 

He handed Derek a towel when he got out of the shower and began working on drying out the tub. Derek helped him and soon Stiles was watching his clothes burn.

 

“I still have to take care of my bat before we can do anything.”

 

“Guess I’ll go wait on the bed. Don’t keep me waiting for too long.”

 

“Do you really need to make this harder than it already is?”

 

“Yes.” Derek stalked over to his bed and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

 

Stiles grabbed his bat and set to work cleaning it off. He took his time because this was important. Derek could wait. If Stiles had to suffer, then Derek could deal with it too. 

 

After what seemed like hours, Stiles finally finished cleaning his bat. He hopped onto the bed with Derek, not giving him a chance to talk or do anything as he choked himself on Derek’s huge dick. It was by far the worst blow job he had ever given, saliva all over the place, but he didn’t care and Derek seemed content enough to let Stiles do what he needed to do. 

 

He couldn’t fit all of Derek into his mouth but he did his damndest to get as much as he could in. He humped the mattress, desperate to gain relief. It didn’t take much for Stiles to come. He eased himself off of Derek’s dick and rested his head on Derek’s thigh.

 

“Better?” Derek asked.

 

“Not yet, but that helped.”

 

Stiles groaned and dragged himself off the bed. He dug around in his duffel bag and grabbed the lube. He tossed it to Derek and got back into bed, collapsing onto his back.

 

“I have one question before we start.”

 

“My human teeth won’t turn you.”

 

“Then do your worst.” Stiles was ready for anything that Derek wanted to do to him. 

 

Derek rolled on top of him, his body covering Stiles’ own, and kissed him. It was all tongue and teeth and one of the hottest kisses Stiles had ever experienced. 

 

Derek moved quickly away from his lips and nuzzled at his neck. Stiles was going to say something about it but he realized that it was probably a wolf thing.

 

Stiles let out a yelp of pain that was followed by a moan when Derek started licking at the bite mark. He kissed his way down to Stiles’ nipples, and instead of warming him up with teasing licks or even sucking, he bit down hard. Stiles fisted his hands into the sheets as he cried out in pain.

 

Derek liked to bite. Stiles was okay with this. When Stiles didn’t think he could bear the pain any longer, Derek let go of his nipple and soothed it with gentle sucking and licking. 

 

When Stiles relaxed again Derek moved over to give his other nipple the same treatment.

 

Stiles was hard again. Derek lifted his head long enough to smirk at Stiles before lowering his head again and moving further down his body. He slid his mouth down Stiles’ dick until his nose was buried in a thatch of hair. Then he swallowed. 

 

Stiles was really glad that he had already come because otherwise he might just have come from that. As Derek slid back up his dick he let his teeth graze Stiles ever so lightly. 

 

Stiles had been wrong. It would have been that right there that would have made him come. 

 

Derek pushed Stiles’ knees to his chest and gave him the most intimate of licks. Stiles had not been expecting that, which was kind of stupid considering Derek was a wolf. 

 

Derek licked around his hole, occasionally flattening his tongue to lick a stripe across it. Stiles need more, and right now he wasn’t above begging. 

 

“More. Please,” he begged. Instead of the finger Stiles had hoped for, Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles as far as it could go. 

 

“Oh my God. That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Derek’s breath was warm against his hole and he shuddered.

 

“Maybe not just yet.”

 

Derek chuckled against him and Stiles let out a groan. Derek teased his tongue around Stiles’ hole again and Stiles relaxed. It felt better than Stiles would ever admit.

 

He relaxed even more but then Derek pulled away. He wanted to protest and he wanted to complain but he kept his mouth shut. He was rewarded when Derek pressed a finger into him, not nearly lubricated enough, but still so good.

 

Derek stretched him as best as he could with one finger and then replaced that finger with his tongue. Now that the muscle had loosened some, Derek was able to push his tongue in further. 

 

Derek ran his tongue along the inside of Stiles and Stiles shuddered. “Oh my God, you have got to do that while you’re shifted.”

 

Derek paused his ministrations. 

 

“Dude, relax. Do you really think I would say something like that and then not let you fuck me while you’re fully shifted? I’m not that cruel.”

 

“You would really let me fuck you that way?”

 

Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek. “Just please tell me you’re at least the same size.”

 

Derek smirked and grabbed the lube off the bed. “Roll over,” he ordered. 

 

Stiles did so, eagerly anticipating what was about to happen. He was a bit of a size queen and he had never been with anyone as big as Derek. His body was already thrumming with pleasure and that had only been from Derek’s mouth. 

 

Two well lubed fingers pushed into him. Derek was surprisingly gentle, making sure that Stiles was in as little pain as possible as he stretched him, and making sure that Stiles was as stretched as he could get him before adding a third finger. 

 

Stiles wanted so badly to tell Derek just to get on with it, but he bit his tongue. Stiles was okay with handing over the power while they were in bed. He wouldn’t give up that control when it came to certain other things, but here it was okay. 

 

Finally, Derek deemed him sufficiently stretched. He removed his fingers and Stiles could here him slicking his dick with lube. 

 

In one swift moment, Derek was buried inside of him and Stiles felt like he was being split in two. Derek didn’t give him a chance to adjust, thrusting into him roughly and deeply. It was exactly what Stiles had been hoping for.

 

Stiles fell to his elbows, fists clenching the pillows tightly as Derek fucked into him. He hit Stiles’ prostate with unnerving accuracy and Stiles knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

He was babbling but he didn’t care as long as Derek kept fucking him so perfectly. He didn’t care as long as Derek stuck around to keep fucking him like this. 

 

He thought about what it would be like when Derek fucked him while he was shifted and Stiles came so hard he was actually afraid he might black out. Derek came with a grunt and Stiles collapsed to the bed, Derek falling with him. 

 

Stiles laughed. “I am so keeping you around.”

 

Derek snorted but rolled off of Stiles and lay down next to him. Stiles stretched and purred. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt that satisfied. I think all killings need to end with a fuck like that.”

 

“That depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Are you always going to be this talkative after sex? Because if you are, I’m not sure I can survive much sex with you.”

 

Stiles pouted at him but kept his mouth shut. After a few minutes, Derek tugged Stiles over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“So you’re a cuddly wolf then. That’s cool. I was kind of hoping you were.”

 

“Stiles, I don’t understand you. Not even a little.”

 

“Welcome to the club.”

 

“It’s just that during the day you’re a complete spaz but at night you can kill like it’s second nature. You like your sex rough but you want to cuddle after.”

 

“I don’t always like my sex rough.”

 

Derek stroked a hand along his back and didn’t say anything.

 

“You should let me bite you,” he said after the silence had stretched on.

 

“I’m pretty sure you already did that.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Of course Stiles knew what he meant. He couldn’t deny wanting that kind of power, but he wasn’t sure he was ready yet. Plus he still didn’t really know Derek. Letting Derek bite him felt like a pretty big commitment.

 

“Maybe one day, but not now.”

 

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t be such a spaz during the day. Your senses would be heightened. You would have killer reflexes. Taking a human life would be so much easier.”

 

“I know. Just… not yet. Okay?”

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“You sounded pretty disappointed.”

 

Derek shrugged. “It would just be nice. That’s all.”

 

Stiles propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at Derek. “I didn’t say no, Derek. I just said I wanted to wait.”

 

“Which could turn into a no.”

 

“You know, for someone who just had some really awesome sex, you are in a very depressing mood.”

 

Derek pushed him onto his back and slowly slid his hand down Stiles’ body. “Well maybe you should help me fix that.”

 

“I just came twice. I’m not a machine.” Yet his legs fell open for Derek as Derek’s hand slid lower. 

 

Derek was smirking at him but he still looked sad, so Stiles gripped the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Derek was a really good kisser. 

 

He got so lost in the kissing that he let out a hiss of surprise, and mostly pain, when Derek’s finger teased at his hole.

 

“You’re really big. I’m not used to that.”

 

“I didn’t realize you were in that much pain. Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Because you felt really fucking good, and I’d love for you to fuck me again but I don’t think that’s going to happen tonight.”

 

Derek pulled his finger away from Stiles, but somehow Stiles knew that Derek was done with him yet. Sure enough, a very well lubed finger was back to teasing at his hole. There was no way that Derek could fuck him again, but Stiles would be able to take a finger fucking if Derek wanted. Stiles kind of wanted it too.

 

It still hurt when Derek pushed a finger in, but he was gentle, even more gentle than he had been earlier, and Stiles was soon relaxed enough to actually enjoy Derek’s finger inside of him. There was still a hint of pain, especially when Derek pushed in another finger, but it was bearable and so much better than if Derek were to try fucking him again. 

 

Derek’s fingers sought out his prostate, rubbing against it until Stiles was hard again. Stiles groaned as Derek’s fingers worked him over, and Stiles came for the third time that night. Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles and shifted so that he was sitting on his haunches. He stroked himself and came on Stiles. He grinned as he lay down next to Stiles, rubbing his seed into Stiles’ skin.

 

Stiles snorted. “Did you just mark me?”

 

Derek smirked and that was all the answer that Stiles needed. “You’re lucky I want to keep you around.”

 

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

 

Stiles shivered as Derek whispered those words into his ear and then ran his tongue along Stiles’ jaw. With one more kiss pressed to his lips, Derek settled down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Derek was warm and Stiles’ just wanted to burrow into him and capture all of his heat. He felt safe, and that surprised him. 

 

 

There was a hand stroking along his side, moving around to his back to run over the curve of his ass. Stiles grinned and wiggled back against it. There was a huff from above him and then a finger was gently probing at him. He was still sore, but it wasn’t as bad and he wanted Derek again, so he pushed himself back against Derek’s finger.

 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked.

 

“Definitely,” Stiles replied. 

 

Derek pushed Stiles onto his back and grabbed the lube. He eased a finger into Stiles, watching for any signs of discomfort. Stiles wouldn’t be showing him any. There was pain, but Stiles had suffered through worse and it wasn’t as bad as last night, so he closed his eyes and sighed, prompting Derek to slide a second finger into him. 

 

Stiles groaned. “Just fuck me already, Derek. I’m ready.”

 

“I doubt that.” But Derek removed his fingers and slicked up his dick. He pushed into Stiles and didn’t give him time to adjust. He pounded into Stiles relentlessly. Stiles could barely catch his breath. It was so utterly perfect that he came with embarrassing speed, only made better by the fact that Derek was right behind him, spilling his seed inside of Stiles. 

 

But Derek wasn’t finished with him. He was still hard inside of Stiles and he rocked his hips gently being careful to avoid Stiles’ prostate. Stiles wrapped his arms and his legs around Derek. It was lazy and easy and Stiles soon found himself hard again. Derek shifted to hit his prostate but made no move to pick up his pace. 

 

“Oh my God,” was all Stiles managed to say.

 

“I know,” Derek replied, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ orgasm was slow to build, and when he peaked, it was just as good as the orgasms that Derek had already given him. 

 

It was still dark out and Stiles was sated and sleepy, especially after this most recent orgasm. He was vaguely aware of Derek pulling out of him and then curling up next to him. “Sleep,” was the whispered command in his ear. Stiles had no reason to disobey.

 

 

It was way too early and the sun was way too bright. Derek was already up and getting ready. Stiles burrowed further into the covers, not wanting to move, not sure if he could move more than this once he felt how much he ached. It didn’t matter. It had been worth it.

 

Derek pulled the covers off of him and Stiles whimpered. Derek rolled his eyes. “Get out of bed, Stiles. I’m hungry.”

 

Stiles grinned and stretched. “Yeah, you did use quite a bit of energy last night. That girl must not have kept you full for very long.” That made Derek smirk.

 

Stiles got out of bed and limped his way to the bathroom. He was going to be feeling those fuckings for days to come. Derek followed him into the bathroom. “Let me check you and make sure I didn’t do too much damage.”

 

Stiles shrugged and leaned against the bathroom counter so that Derek could kneel down behind him. He felt a gentle probing and hissed in pain. They weren’t going to be having sex for a couple of days. 

 

“Jesus, Stiles. Why did you let me do this?”

 

“Because it was good.”

 

“You know we’re not going to be able to have sex for a couple of days, right?”

 

“It’s fine. We won’t be hunting either, which is what I do anyway. So we can wait to have sex for the next time we hunt. I think it’ll be better that way anyway.”

 

Derek chuckled, his breath ghosting against Stiles’ ass. His dick was starting to take an interest, and he really didn’t need that right now. “Go away so I can shower.”

 

Dutifully, Derek stood up and left him in the bathroom alone. Stiles let the hot water soothe some of the aches in his body. It wasn’t enough, but there wasn’t anything more he could do for himself. His body just needed time to rest. 

 

Stiles walked out of the bathroom dry and naked. Derek was waiting impatiently for him, tapping his foot and glaring at Stiles. Stiles huffed. “You’re acting like you’ve never been hungry before. Would you calm down?”

 

“It’s close to the full moon. The beast is closer to the surface.”

 

“Is that why the sex was rough last night?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

“But you have good control, right?”

 

“Yes. It just makes me agitated and hungry and horny.”

 

“Well unless you like to be fucked we’re not going to be able to do much about the horny part.”

 

Derek’s pupils were blown as he approached Stiles like a predator stalking his prey. “Would you do that?”

 

Stiles was a little confused. He figured Derek liked to be the one doing the fucking. “Wait, do you prefer to bottom?”

 

Derek shook his head. “But I do like a really good fucking every now and then. With as much as you enjoyed last night I wasn’t sure you would be willing.”

 

Stiles’ breath caught. “No, I would definitely be willing,” he assured Derek on a shaky breath. Derek growled and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles laughed against his mouth. “Hang on, big guy. Food now. Fucking later. Okay?”

 

Derek huffed but pulled away from Stiles. Stiles finished dressing and they headed for the nearest diner. Stiles was glad he had money with him because Derek ordered almost everything on the menu. Stiles shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. He didn’t order quite as much as Derek, but he ordered enough that between the two of them the waitress was giving them horrified looks. He ordered more than he normally did. Last night’s activities had left him starving.

 

Who cared? They were both growing boys. Or a boy and wolf anyway. They needed nourishment. Derek inhaled his food though. Stiles ate at a more leisurely pace. They shouldn’t have drawn so much attention to themselves. Derek seemed to realize it at the same moment that he did. 

 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

 

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe we should just get on the road then. I can fuck you at the new motel tonight.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. We can do that,” Derek agreed easily.

 

They left the diner and packed up their motel room. They didn’t have much so it was easy to do. 

 

“Stiles, did you mean what you said about keeping me around?”

 

Derek sounded worried, like Stiles was going to kick him to the curb now that they had killed together and had sex. “Of course I meant it. And not just because of the sex either, in case you were wondering.”

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled at his neck. Derek had so much pain in his past that he was latching onto Stiles. A werewolf and a serial killer. It kind of actually made sense to him. He wasn’t going to turn Derek away from him. He liked the guy. He wanted to keep him around. He would take the bite from Derek one day too. He just wanted to wait. He wanted to be sure. But he would do it. 

 

 

The full moon shone brightly down on him as he stretched naked on the blanket. His body was still thrumming with pleasure beyond anything imaginable. Some might call Stiles crazy for having sex with a fully shifted werewolf on the night of the full moon. Stiles would simply tell these people that they were missing out. 

 

Sex with Derek was always good. Really good. The best he’s ever had. Tonight though, tonight had surpassed anything they had already experienced together. He had mated with a beast and he was still feeling it in all the best ways possible. 

 

Derek was off frolicking in the woods, probably chasing some poor defenseless bunny, not that he would actually kill it. He just liked the chase. Derek was essentially getting himself revved up for another round, which was definitely okay with Stiles. He was sore, but he would ignore it for the chance to be knotted to Derek again. 

 

They hadn’t been in town for long. It was long enough to have made a kill by now, but they had skipped it, wanting to instead do this. This wasn’t something they could have done in the motel room, and if they had already killed then they wouldn’t be safe out in the woods either. It had been worth it. This might actually be worth giving up the killing for. Maybe. 

 

Something plopped down onto the ground next to him, startling him out of his thoughts. He kept threatening to put a bell on Derek for this very reason. It didn’t matter if he was in human form or wolf form. He was way too quiet and sneaky for Stiles’ liking. 

 

If the moon hadn’t been full, Stiles would have never figured out what Derek had dropped next to him. It was a heart. And it wasn’t just any heart. It was a human heart. 

 

Stiles sat up and looked at Derek. Derek’s tongue lolled out and Stiles was, as usual, reminded of an overgrown puppy rather than a wolf or a beast. “I thought you didn’t relish the kill.”

 

Derek let out a whine and bumped Stiles’ shoulder with his nose. It was impossible to mistake the gift for anything other than what it was. “You’re just a big softie, aren’t you.”

 

Derek huffed and Stiles laughed, pulling Derek closer to him. He ran his fingers through Derek’s fur and rested the side of his head against Derek’s. They sat like that for a few minutes, the stillness of the night surrounding them. 

 

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing the top of Derek’s snout. “Now, how about we discuss that bite you wanted so badly to give me.”


End file.
